I had a Bad day, many years over
by Rowan Hiding in the Nightshade
Summary: Wally just wanted to say a bunch of riddles. Robin just needed to work. Then Wally took Robin's laptop and there was a whole mess of things. K plus for Robin's life and a threat he gave Wally.
Robin was on the couch working on his laptop. Conner was watching static. Kaldur was reading a book. Artemis was fixing her arrows. M'gann was making cookies. It seemed pretty normal. That is, until Wally ran out of his room yelling," I have some riddles!"

Artemis says," No one cares Baywatch." Kaldur closes his book and says," Please, entertain us friend." Wally says," A barrel of water weighs 50 pounds. What must you add to it to make it 35 pounds?" Robin absentmindedly says," A hole." Wally says," Right you are. Next one. What always asks but never answers?" Once again, Robin answers," An owl." Wally says," Next one, If two's company and three's a crowd, then what's four and five?" Robin says," Nine." Wally says," Alright, if you throw a white stone in the red sea, what will it become?" Robin chuckles," That's an easy one. Wet."

By this point, Wally is mad. It took him a long time to find these and he was hoping to impress the team. He says," Here's a toughie. You're in a dark room with a candle, a woodstove, a match, and a gas lamp. Which do you light first?" Robin answers," The match. Duh." Wally zooms over and takes Robin's laptop from him and says," I'm checking to make sure you didn't cheat." What he sees confuses him. It looks like schematics for a satellite of some sort. He asks," What is this?"

" That's on a need-to-know basis Wallace. And you don't need to know," Robin stresses 'Wallace' as he attempts to take back the laptop. Wally holds it above his head and says," You're not getting it back until you tell me." Robin countered," Dude, Bats put me up to this so give it back." Wally said," Uh-uh-uh. You've achieved my curiosity. So tell me what it is." Robin said," A, it's incredibly rude to use my height against me. B, I have a time limit. C, if I don't complete it by then, I'll have to do something horribly boring like wash the Batmobile. And D, this is so not the day to mess with me."

Wally chose to be stupid. He taunted," What? Birdboy can't handle a little boredom? And why is this not the day to mess with you?" Robin was past pissed now. He shouted, his voice heavily accented," If you don't give that back I swear I will leave you to the Joker and convince Bats to not prioritize it!" Everything went still for exactly two seconds. Then Wally gawked," You have an accent?!" Robin put his hands over his mouth like a little kid caught lying. He exclaimed," Great. Now regardless of if I finish this in time, Bats will ground me. Maybe literally." M'gann asked," Why would Batman be upset about you using an accent? You never have before, and isn't it an Earth game to use them?" Oh, forgot the team was there.

Robin explained," Not when it's how you really talk. Batman is really paranoid that it can link my civilian identity to my hero one, even if I don't usually speak normally in either." Understanding dawned on her face. Wally gave the laptop back and said," Sorry dude." Robin said," Not really your fault if I'm not in the right mind today and came here anyways." Wally asked," So why isn't it the day to mess with you?" Robin answered," It's April Fool's Day."

Artemis asked," And the importance of that day is what, exactly?" Robin said," That's classified." She grumbled," Of course it is." Kaldur said," Maybe you should tell us so it doesn't affect you on missions as much." Robin exclaimed," Dude, Bats won't even let me patrol with him the entire week! He is NOT giving us a mission!" Conner said," Just tell us. If Batman wants to ground you, we all pin it on Wally." Wally, in turn, shouted," Hey!"

Robin sighed," I guess you're right. Well, for one thing, this is the day my family all died in front of me. Well, Uncle Rick is in a coma, but it feels like he's dead." The team, except Robin, did a collective gasp. Artemis asked," Isn't Batman your dad?" At the same time, Kaldur asked," How did it happen, my friend?" Robin answered," No, Bats isn't my dad. They were killed through murder." Wally said," You said 'for one thing'. That implies there's more." Robin cackled," Picked that up, did you? Yeah, there's more. It's also the anniversary of the first time Joker kidnapped me. And the first hard-core experience with fear gas. And the first time I couldn't save someone from Two-face. And when I first saw Bats hooking up with Catwoman. Wow, Gotham villains really like that day to do their worst."

Artemis said," That's…a lot." The rest nodded in agreement. M'gann asked," Are you okay?" Robin sat back down and said," I'll be fine." Robin began scrolling through the schematics again. Wally asked," So, what are you doing?" Robin said," Oh, just finding flaws in the Watchtower systems. I already fixed the software this morning, so now I'm doing the external stuff. Jams, weak locks, slow automatic systems like doors and alerts, ect."

So they continued with what they were doing. After a while, M'gann said," I think the accent is cute. You should use it more often." Robin was too stunned to reply.

 **Later, at the Batcave**

Robin walked through the zeta-tube to see Bruce at the bat-computer. Robin asked," So you saw the whole thing?" Bruce said," Yup." Robin asked," So I'm grounded for 2 weeks right?" Bruce said," Yup." Robin asked," It's because of what I said about Catwoman right?" Bruce said," Yup." Robin said," Good night." Bruce said," I'll wake you after your terrors get rough. Don't forget Peanut." Robin gave him a mock salute and went to the elevator. Before getting in, Robin said," Oh yeah. I e-mailed you the flaws I found."

That night, Robin dreamed of those dreadful nights in the past. However, he only needed to be woken up once through the night.

 **A/N: Besides his family, this was pretty much total bs. But I thought it would be funny. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
